It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,096 to provide a method and system of inputting alphabetic text using a virtual keyboard on a touch sensitive screen. The method and system detects a continuous contact with the touch sensitive screen. The user can thereby trace a continuous input pattern and one or more candidate words are identified for selection. However, the input pattern must be traced from the first letter of the word to the last letter to generate suitable candidate words.
It is against this backdrop that the present invention has been developed. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention can overcome or ameliorate at least some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art systems.